1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method for utilizing wet distiller's grain (WDG) or distiller's dried grain with solubles (DDGS), by-products of the alcohol manufacturing industry, in the preparation of bakery products for human consumption. WDG/DDGS results from the solid residue from fermentation of grain after removal of recoverable alcohol. Currently, WDG/DDGS is sold cheaply as animal feed. In our method, the solid fermentation residue is mixed with sodium bicarbonate (NaHCo.sub.3), amino acid and potato starch before drying to produce a tasty, nutritious bakery product for human consumption.
WDG/DDGS produced from whole wheat in particular has shown promise as an ingredient in human food products. Due to its high protein and high dietary fiber (30-40 weight percent on a dry basis) content, WDG/DDGS can enhance the nutritional value of food products, particularly noodles and baked goods.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,254 (Dahlstrom, et al.) discloses a process for producing alcohol from grain which creates wet distiller's grain (WDG) which is dried under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,805 (Chaudhary) discloses a process for producing a high protein and high dietary fiber product by drying and milling brewer's spent grain (BSG).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,601 (Dreese, et al.) discloses a process for making bread with bran produced by milling and screening BSG, and mixing the bran with oil and surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,000 (Ingram, et al.) discloses a process for producing ethanol from luriae broth containing sugars by fermenting the broth with a DNA-modified E. Coli.
In the prior art processes, however, products derived from WDG/DDGS for use as human food supplements have received limited positive consumer response due to negative taste, color and baking characteristics compared to those of ordinary wheat flour. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,601 (Dreese, et al.) discussed above, the maximum amount of BSG bran utilized was 15 weight percent. From the practice of our process, on the other hand, the bakery product may contain as much as 50 weight percent WDG/DDGS.